Roanoke Wolves
Shape-shifters, often mistaken as werewolves, are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of the Roanoke tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during Taha Aki's leadership and permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves. When a member of the current generation comes across the scent of vampyres or croatan, his physique will build before he phases for the first time. Origin Are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of the Roanoke tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during The European Settlement, which introduced vampyres to their land, of the Americas that permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves. When a member of the current generation comes across the scent of the unearthly, his or her physique will build before he or she phases for the first time. After the english settlement, the Roanoke Tribe disbanded with many of its members migrating 'inland' and settling into the small town of New Haven, New York, just outside of the city. The Legend According to legend, when the Roanoke Island was settled by the Europeans, the Roanoke tribesmen sensed that there was something different about them. The Roanoke people shared their land and in return, the settlers shared new technology and inventions, they were peaceful neighbors. It wasn't until members of the tribe began disappearing did a rift form between the settlers and the Roanoke tribe. The chief, Taha Aki, was unwilling to accuse the settlers when even his own son, Yaha Uta, believed they were to blame. Then, one night, Yaha Uta felt a sudden chill beside him-- He awoke, startled to find that his wife was missing. Yaha Uta fell into a sudden panic, fled his home and began to search for any signs of his wife. He left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the forest in his spirit form in hopes of possibly finding her faster. He disobeyed his father and traveled to the settlement, where he found the lifeless body of his dear wife along with many others. Distraught, Yaha Uta's spirit lay beside his wife for three days and when he finally traveled back to the spot where he hid his body, he saw that his body was slewn and drained of blood. Yaha Uta wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the settlers do horrible things to his people-- while his father remained ignorant. One day, Yaha Uta's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Roanoke songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and left his body to talk to the beast. Yut returned to his body and explained to the chief that this wolf was indeed his eldest son, Yaha Uta. When the chief did not believe Yut, Yaha Uta became outraged, his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Yaha Uta's flawless spirit. Yaha Uta explained to his father what had happened and the chief finally believed him, but by then, it was too late. They returned to their tribe and celebrations were had for Yaha Uta's return. The next morning the warriors were to confront the settlement, to make them pay for what they've done. Morning came, the warriors went, but by that time a battle was already under way. The settlers were fighting amongst each other, bleeding silver and blue. With fangs like a monster and speed and strength of a hundred men! The warriors saw that this battle would only end badly for them and so they returned to their tribe and began to flee on their canoes. Unfortunately, not all of them were able to escape before the settlers descended upon them in a frenzy, drinking their blood. The ones that did escape headed westward, toward land, in hopes of escaping the nightmare of that day, but they were followed. The tribe disbanded, went their separate ways in hopes of forgetting the nightmare of that one, fateful morning. Many years later, the town of New Haven was founded and given as a gift from the blue blooded monsters as a peace offering, a truce, their apologies for what happened that day so many years ago. The Roanoke's accepted the gift, but not without reservations. They live in relative peace and harmony amongst their people and fellow humans, but not without living with the knowledge that beasts are among them as well. No vampyre is allowed in the town of New Haven without first a formal request. Any Vampyre venturing into New Haven without said request will be shown no mercy as neither were the Roanoke all those years ago. Phasing The instinct to phase is only triggered when a tribal member crosses the scent of vampires and senses the tribe's need of protection. There's no exact age to determine whether the member is old enough for the gene to activate, only the numbers needed to counter the numbers of approaching vampires. The transformation generally occur roughly when a boy reaches manhood, and is accompanied by a sudden growth spurt lasting for about two months. Only males were believed to be able to phase until a female made the transformation, which surprised everyone, even though she was a direct descendant of the first spirit warriors. The transformation can happen at any time, and is not dependent upon a full moon, unlike the Hounds of Hell. In new shape-shifters, the change is involuntary, since they have not yet learned to control it. Phasing often occurs due to a loss of temper or emotional trauma. It is essential for a shape shifter to learn to control their emotions, especially around their human family members and friends, losing control around a human could be lethal for them. Transformation or "phasing" is a sudden and violent process. The initial transformation seems to be triggered by anger. The former Alpha, Jacoby Darko, found phasing between wolf and human form more swiftly than most. It was due to his ancestor being the last Great Roanoke Warrior and Chief of the Roanoke Tribe. Generally, it takes practice for a shape-shifter to learn how to phase back and forth. However, he seems to have a better control over it than most, even able to phase in a flying leap. The Darko descendants are all able to phase in and out of their wolf forms quickly, an inherited trait. Abilities Physiology A high body temperature that allows the shape-shifters to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. They can heal and regenerate very fast and completely. While not immortal if they choose to quit phasing, these capabilities allow them to continue fighting even after serious injury. In some cases, however, this accelerated healing can be detrimental. Like, in the case of healing broken bones, they may heal before properly set, which means they'll need to be re-broken in order to heal correctly. A bullet through the temple may not even be enough to kill a wolf. their skin is much more durable than that of a human being, in wolf form, their teeth are strong enough to bite through a number of substances considered to be 'unbreakable'. Weaknesses Roanoke Shape Shifters do have weaknesses despite all of their awesome. First off, a Roanoke Wolf meant to shift, will shift, they have no control over it. Also, new wolves are unable to control their shift, so it is the responsibility of an Alpha to watch over and guide them through the transition. Once a Wolf has grown a bit more accustom to it, they'll be able to shift in and out of wolf form as often as they want to. When a Vampyre is near, their instinct is to defend, defend, defend. The Scent of a Vampyre/Croatan is distinguishable, just like that of a Human, and a fellow Shape Shifter(etc). Croatan are considered to be the true enemies of the Roanoke Wolves, but they're not overly fond of Vampyres either. There is a deep, innate, hatred for Croatan, controlling the 'shift' when around a Croatan takes a highly skilled shape shifter, Alphas, Betas and Omegas are typically the only ones that deal with Croatan whenever they happen upon their lands(which only happens once or twice every hundred years). Alpha Command/Voice: The Alpha voice or command is law. Not all Alphas do this, but it's basically impossible to ignore an Alpha's Command when he uses the 'Alpha Voice', so this could be a weakness to wolves who wish to do otherwise. They're unable to ignore the voice of their alpha unless they desert the pack, brandishing themselves a traitor to their people and fellow shifters. Strengths Roanoke wolves reach great speed, in excess a hundred miles per hour, which often allows them to outrun motor vehicles. Even in their human forms, the wolves are easily faster and have greater endurance than all normal humans. They are also able to keep up with most vampyres. Their reflexes are also greatly enhanced. In human form, their strength is extremely close to being superhuman, and in wolf form at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. A full pack can easily overpower and kill any vampire. Many new wolves are unaware of their strength. The senses of shape-shifters rival those of vampires. Like vampires, they can see, hear and smell things from miles away. Imprinting The issue of imprinting is also critical as it is how the shape-shifters find their soulmates. Once shape-shifters have imprinted, they will feel the need to constantly be in their soulmate's presence and to unconditionally give them whatever they want or need. It is shape-shifter law that no wolf may harm the imprintee of a fellow pack member, as this will lead to destructive in-pack fighting. It is their most absolute law. It is unknown if shifters are able to imprint on anyone other than humans(it is possible, but only upon 'human based' species, i.e. witches, werewolves, other shape shifters, humans, hybrids...). A shifter only finds his or her imprint when they come of age(typically around 17+, their imprintee being the same age, at an age of consent). The Packs In the latest generation, the new pack was formed under the leadership of Samuel Ayunle after the descendants of the original spirit warriors encountered vampires and consisted of 10 wolves(early 1980's). In late 1986, the pack split in two after the rightful successor, Jacoby Darko, broke from the pack and formed one of his own. At the end of the year, due to a fateful gathering of vampires who visited the nearby lands, new wolves unintentionally emerged, increasing the packs' numbers to 17 wolves. This made the biggest packs in Quileute history. As of now, new wolves seem to be phasing every week, the packs are large, but still, only two packs remain in existence(as of now). Darko Pack The Darko Pack was unintentionally formed from former members of the Ayunle pack. The Darko Pack was lead by the rightful leader, Jacoby Darko, until he retired and handed the title to his son, Lexington Darko, as his rightful heir. Lexington Darko has been leading the pack for only five years, but has done right by his pack and his father. Due to Jacoby Darko's reluctance in using his Alpha Voice, his son leads in the same manner. Pack Families(D): Darko, Seneca, Ataya, Redtail, and Call Ayunle Pack The Ayunle pack was formed under the leadership of Samuel Ayunle in the early 1980's. In late 1986, the pack split in two. Samuel Ayunle was a very good leader, however, unlike his Jacoby Darko, Samuel Ayunle had no problems with using his 'Alpha Voice' which forced all other wolves to do what they were told. The ability was both a gift and a curse for him. Whilst many remained loyal to him, he was hurt when the others left to join Darko's Pack. Samuel never learned to not use the Voice, but eased up on things considered controversial, that bridged the line between right and wrong. In the end, however, his Son, Rowen Ayunle, took over when Sam decided it was time to retire. Rowen Ayunle is a much more light-hearted leader and actually never wanted the role of 'Alpha', but has accepted it nonetheless and leads in a kind manner. He has yet to use the Alpha Voice entirely. Pack Families(Y): Ayunle, Seneca, Kiowa, Alexie, Eyota New Haven, NY New Haven, NY Is located smack dab in the middle of some fairly foresty areas. It provides the wolves with the cover they need to 'phase' without being noticed by visitors. New Haven is a town with a population of 3,000 or so people, sat right next to the Roanoke Indian Reservation. Because of its' location at the base of four tourist attractions, they have plenty of tourists and visitors who are warned to stay in town, away from the forests at night. Because they've been having a real 'wolf' problem lately, howling from dusk to dawn. New Haven is a Town separate from the Roanoke Reservation, however, children attend the same schools. New Haven was erected in the 1900's, it's neighbors are the Roanoke Tribespeople. The town of New Haven falls under the protection of the Roanoke Wolves, but lies across the boundary. Vampyres may walk freely among New Haven's population, but if any human is harmed, the wolves will attack. Roanoke Tribe After the Croatan attack on their island(read 'The Legend' for more info) many of the Roanoke separated from the tribe. There were some, however, that stuck together and traveled inland, as far away from the Demonic Blood Suckers that they could get. They settled some isolated land smack dab in the middle of a very large forest. In the late 1800's, The Roanoke were found once more, these people threatening to take the land for themselves, however, with help from 'The Committee'(a charity organization based in New York City, run by Vampyres in secret), the 'Sundown Treaty' was signed and the land became home to the Roanoke people for good. The town of New Haven was erected beside the Roanoke Reservation. The Reservation The Roanoke Reservation, or 'The Res'(according to the natives) is located about half of a mile away from the town of New Haven. The Tribal Head is voted into Position, Jacoby Darko beat out Samuel Ayunle for the position almost ten years ago. Jacoby Darko is referred to as Chief Darko a lot of the time. (we're not going to get into the politics of Indian Reservations, k?). The Reservation allows for non-tribal members to live on their land. Many of the Roanoke that left the Tribe, eventually made their way back 'home'. Treaty A long time ago, a treaty between the wolves and vampyres was made. Upon signing the treaty, the underlying message remained: No Vampyre would be allowed on their land ever again, in which case the visit is dire, a formal request must be presented to the wolves. Category:Species Category:Places